


Part Five: The Student

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Here Be Time Lords [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione is a Time Lady, actually Neville and Snape are my favorites, and had the bigger on the inside bag, and she's really smart, but 'mione had the time turner, what else could she be, woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: According to the Doctor, you can regenerate into anything. You could have two heads or something even stranger. So, is it too much of a leap to say that someone might regenerate into an eleven year old?





	Part Five: The Student

The brown haired girl straightened her robes and faked a smile at Professor Snape. The greasy-haired teacher scowled at her as he passed.

She fingered something in her pocket before shaking her head and withdrawing her hand from her pocket. Hopefully this would work.

Hermione Granger frowned and then darted down the corridor at uncharacteristically fast speeds. The normally prim, proper, rule follower didn't dare rush in such a manner. She was able to make it into Professor McGonagall's room within minutes.

"Professor," She nodded and smiled cordially.

"Ms. Granger. Here is your bag."

"Thank you," She held out her hand patiently waiting for it.

McGonagall paused, brow furrowing as if she sensed something off with her unusually flushed studious pupil, "Ms. Granger. Is everything quite alright?"

"Everything is under control- but please, Professor, may I have my bag?"

"Oh, of course, dear. And do try to keep better track of your possessions next time," McGonagall handed over the small bag and Hermione almost gasped in relief.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione rushed out of the room as if a dementor was chasing her. She finally slowed to a stop and Hermione looked down the corridor warily. No one was there. She turned back to the wall and smiled, a door had appeared.

"I need a place to hide from everyone. I need a place nobody will find me," She thought as she pulled open the door.

The door swung wide and she stepped in, then it shut with a thump. Hermione placed the book bag on the floor and she opened it pulling out a smaller purple drawstring bag. She placed it on the floor carefully. After opening the purple bag, she stepped into it, fingers clutching what had been in her pocket.

Her feet padded across the cool glass floor. She sighed as she entered her dead TARDIS. Hermione had stolen a TARDIS and run away. She had been only eleven in this regeneration which had been surprising and frustrating. It had also hindered her ability to be taken seriously on Gallifrey, and considering she hadn't even liked it before on her home plant, no one having as much curiosity as she did, she'd taken the leap and run away.   
  
The girl took out the item in her pocket, the time turner. She smiled, but now she had finally gotten what she needed to fix her TARDIS.

After placing the time turner into the console, flicking some switches and pressing a few buttons- the lights slowly flickered on.

The TARDIS hummed and pulsed and Hermione laughed. She finally had her first friend back.


End file.
